


One More Dance

by KotoneJunan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Ball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/KotoneJunan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I danced with him."<br/>"But you only danced with..." Confused, dark eyes looked up at him, pleading that it was a joke. Neptune's gaze slid away, a hot blush crawling up his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dance

(Yes, hi. I blame you for making me ship SeaMonkeys as hard as Lie, Cheat, and Steal. This is for you.)

Sun's fiddling with his tie again, and it's somehow completely lopsided. Neptune laughs at him.

"Shut up," He muttered, looking a bit pink around the ears. "I hate deathtraps." Sun whined. Neptune rolled his eyes and fixed it for him, long fingers carefully setting the knot just so to match his casual style.

"Yeah yeah. You go on ahead. I want to talk to Weiss a bit, before I catch up." Neptune wasn't looking forward to the conversation ahead, the blue-haired teen watching his best friend go with a wistful smile. Hopefully he'd get the guts to really let her down gently. Weiss came up, beaming at him blushingly.

"Neptune!" She smiled up at him, and he adjusted his collar. Oh, he was so glad she didn't have her weapon on her...

~8~8~

Sun, meanwhile, was fidgeting with his tie again. "Stupid friggin deathtrap..." He cursed irritably.

"I knew you'd look better with a tie," Blake's voice was quiet, and Sun turned to greet her... Whoa. She cleaned up  _nice._

"Y-you look great." He smiled at his friend, who laughed softly, playing with her green bow.

"You look good too." Sun smiled again, and waited until they were side to side to walk to the ballroom.

"So, we're going to this shindig as friends?" He asked casually. Blake's ribbon-covered ears twitched in amusement.

"Unless you have other plans," Blake chuckled. Sun grinned a little goofily at her.

"So, I'll get a dance then?" He grinned, and Blake laughed properly at that.

"Sure. But my first dance is taken." She said carefully. Sun merely grinned and hugged her with an arm.

"I'll take the second, no worries!"

~8~8~

Neptune watched his best friend - Well, that wasn't really the proper thing to call him anymore, was it - dance with Blake as she smiled at him warmly. Neptune's heart hit a wall, and his own smile slid off of his face. Nearby, Weiss watched him.

"You really love him, don't you?" She asked him, eyes wide with genuine surprise. Neptune nodded, his heart in his throat.

"Y-yeah." He coughed slightly. Weiss shook her head at that and smiled softly.

"I guess then it's better you than me," She said with a sigh. "Go ask him for a dance." Neptune's head whipped around to face her, and she winced at the imagined neckache he'd get from that.

"W-what?" He sputtered. Weiss pressed a perfectly manicured hand against the small of his back and pushed him forward.

"You heard me, now go on Prince Charming."

"This is revenge, isn't it?!" He hissed back. He was rewarded with a smirk.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She grinned, pushing him onto the floor and making a strategic withdrawal to near Ruby, who was sulking in a corner. Swallowing hard, Neptune made his way to Sun's side.

"Think I can cut in for a dance?" Blake glanced at him, and a smile crossed her face.  _Women. Did they all know?_  He mentally complained.

"Sure. I'm sure Sun wouldn't mind dancing with you." Sun, distracted by his best friend's appearance, merely nodded dumbly.

"Uhhh, yeah!" He realized, blushing slightly. "C'mon!" He smiled, and Neptune slid into place.

Three seconds and a heated debate over who was the girl later, Neptune led Sun in slow, easy circles around the dance floor, the monkey faunus grumbling playfully. After a few dances, Neptune led them upstairs to one of the balconies that littered the ballroom.

"That was fun," Sun smiled at him, and Neptune's heart skipped a beat. "So, what did you and Weiss talk about?" The blue haired boy smoothed his slacks, smiling sheepishly.

"Just stuff," He muttered in embarrassment. Sun raised a blond eyebrow, but didn't push any further.

"Whatever dude, but when she comes after you with her weapon, I'm going the other way." Neptune laughed at the typical response, before falling suddenly quiet. "So, what's wrong?" Sun asked. "You're normally a lot more cheerful at parties." Neptune's lips twitched.

"Just thinking... I had someone I wanted to confess to tonight," He admitted, Sun blinking and giving him a curious look.

"Really? Who?" He asked, oblivious. "Do I know them?" Sun asks next. Neptune laughs, but it's not a pretty sound.

"Yeah. You do." Sun frowned, giving him a curious look.

"It's not Scarlet is it?" Sun asks seriously, making Neptune sputter in surprise at the out-of-the-blue question.

"What?! No!" He denied, too off guard to do anything else.  _You clueless idiot._  He knew Scarlet was a flirt, yes, but no. Just no. Sun laughed, and sprawled out on the balcony. Anyone else and Neptune would worry for them.

"Okay then. Gimme a hint. Pleaseeeee?" Sun fluttered his lashes outrageously at Neptune, and he fought laughter.

"Okay, fine!" He laughed, joining him on the balcony. "They're our age."

"That rules out Rubble." Sun grinned. "What else?"

"They don't have pale skin." Sun ticked off several more people, before looking up at him. The next words slipped out without his permission. "I danced with them."  _Shit. I did not mean to say that._  Sun paused.

"But you only danced with..." Confused, dark eyes looked up at him, pleading that it was a joke. Neptune's gaze slid away, a hot blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Nep?" Sun asked softly. "You didn't dance with anyone but me, did you?" He sat up, eyes watching him in serious concern.

"No... Just you." Sun's eyes were still staring at him, and Neptune began to babble, just like he always did.

"I-I mean, I don't know how it happened, it just did, and then one day I noticed how hot you were, no pun intended but damn-"

"Nep."

"-And I just kept falling, you know?" Neptune's face was growing redder and more embarrassed with every word, because if he stopped talking he was going to break down crying, because he'd never intended on telling anyone,  _least of all Sun,_  how he felt. "You were just absolutely awesome, and there for me when I really really needed you-"

"Nep."

"- And please please don't hate me, we can pretend this never - Mmmph!" Neptune found himself silenced by a pair of lips on his, a slight pressure telling him that Sun had grabbed his tie to get him close enough.

"Nep. Listen to me." Sun was smiling. Really, truly smiling and it was making him melt in indecent places... "That's fine. Really." A faint blush crossed his face. "I... Might have been thinking about it too." Neptune's face exploded with red, even as the biggest, dorkiest smile crossed his face.

"Really?" He squeaked. Sun grinned, more honestly this time, using the tie still in his hands to kiss him again.

"Really really. Now, what do you say to finishing up the night with one more dance?" He asked. Neptune melted right there and then.

"Yeah. That sounds great." He agreed.

_Best slipup_ **** **_ever_ ** _._

And in the corner, unnoticed by them both, a certain white-haired heiress was grinning, moving back to tell Yang that she now owed her twenty Lien. Oblivious dolts.

 


End file.
